


The Only Action To Take

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Escape [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: He did it. He actually did it. Damian would kill his eldest brother if there wasn’t something more important he needed to do now.





	The Only Action To Take

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few weeks after the last bit, so Damian’s been to the prison a few more times.

He heard the phone ring in the living room as he stepped out of the shower. Heard Jason answer it as he grabbed a towel.

“Hello?” His muffled voice hummed. “He’s busy right now, can I take a message?”

A pause, and when Jason spoke again, his voice was tight.

“And what about his brother?” Jason demanded. “His younger brother, did they do it to him, too?”

And Damian’s heart dropped. Wrapped the towel around his waist and ran into the hallway. Tim was already standing in his own doorway, face white in panic.

“…Okay.” Jason whispered. “Okay, I’ll let him know as soon as I can.”

Stop.

“I know, Warden. But don’t worry, he won’t blame you.” Jason soothed. “You did what you could. He’ll understand that.”

A few more noises, then the beep of Jason hanging up. A sigh, and then Jason was standing, though he didn’t get very far.

“What happened.” Damian demanded as he rushed into the living room. “What’s happened to Jon?!”

“Nothing.” Jason murmured, hands up to placate. “ _Yet_ , anyway.”

“Then…Conner?” Tim asked from behind him.

Jason hesitated. Licked his lips. “…They took him for an experiment in the middle of the night. To test how much he could be electrocuted before it was too much.” Tim gasped and covered his mouth. “By the time the Warden was given the details it was too late to help Conner. The papers said Jon was scheduled for a second experiment, but the Warden faked an illness to take him to the infirmary for a mandatory 24-hour observation by doctors, so the scientists couldn’t take him. Conner’s with him in the infirmary now, too. And they’re…they’re scheduled to be transferred to the Russian maximum security prison as soon as Jon’s medical hold expires.”

“…Bastard.” Damian growled, spinning around back towards his room. “That _motherfucking bastard!_ ”

Neither Tim nor Jason refuted the fact.

“I’ll kill him.” Damian roared, kicking his door open and moving towards his closet. “I’ll kill Grayson with my _own hands_ if I have to!”

He quickly threw on clothing, ignoring how the clothes stuck to his still-wet skin.

“I knew he would do this.” Damian rambled. Mostly to himself, though he could hear at least one of his brothers in his doorway. “I _knew he would do this_ , especially after he found out how often I visited Jonathan.”

“Damian.” It was Tim. “You know you can’t use the front door. Dick will know that you found out. He’ll send his guards to barricade the building.”

Damian grabbed his sword, and the utility belt he kept hidden behind his shoes. Walked back into his room with a smirk, holding up his grapple gun.

“Good thing I wasn’t going to use the door.”

Jason appeared behind Tim. “Where are you going exactly? You’re not… _actually_ going to go kill Dick are you?”

“Of course not.” Damian sighed. “There’s things more important than his death. Like getting Jon out of that prison.”

“You’re going to what, _break him out_?”

“And his brother as well, if I can.” Damian frowned, though. Knew Jon would never leave without Conner, no matter how injured. It could…complicate things. “I can’t let them stay in there anymore. It’s unjust. They aren’t _criminals_ , they did nothing wrong. Grayson threw them in there out of spite. _Tortures_ them out of _spite_.”

“I’m not…I’m not going to _stop_ you.” Jason warned. “But, you gotta know, kid – you’re gonna become the key to finding Jon. So Dick’s forces are going to know if they find you, they’ll find Jon. If not right then, then eventually.” A sigh. “…You’re not going to be able to come _back_.”

“Who said I _wanted_ to?”

He didn’t mean it the way it came out, and looked up to tell his brothers so. But he saw it in their eyes – they knew.

“…Where are you going to go?” Jason asked quietly. “It’s gonna have to be far as hell away from here.”

“My mother has a few islands off the coast of Africa. Father has a beach house or two in California I believe.” Damian listed off. “I can build a cabin in the woods if I have to.”

“Do you have any money?”

“I can freeze my assets and inheritance I think.” Damian wondered aloud. “If not, I’ll just take all of my money now. Or perhaps the League might assist me, though I don’t expect any help from them to be much.”

“…Okay.” Jason whispered. When Damian looked at him, he looked sad. Old. “…Just because you won’t be able to come back doesn’t mean you can’t call, alright? Call when you can. Call when you need _help_. We’ll do what we can for you and the boys.”

“I know.” Damian sighed. In truth, he was sad too. He may have hated Grayson for a long time now, but it was his other siblings that kept him going. “Thank you, Todd.”

Damian hooked the belt around his waist, and pushed the window open. The cool air burst into the air, and it made him shiver.

But when he put his foot on the windowsill: “Damian, wait.”

He turned back.

It was Tim.

“I’ll do what I can for Conner.” Damian said. “I _promise_.”

“You won’t have to.” Tim returned defiantly. “I’m coming with you.”

Damian blinked, and as Tim spun out of the room and past Jason to his own, he looked at the current eldest of them. Jason didn’t seem surprised.

“I told you.” He smirked. “Take care of the boys.”

Damian swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded as Tim returned, a duffle bag hooked around his chest, his own utility belt around his hips, too.

“I have clothes in here for you too.” Tim murmured, jumping onto the window ledge. Hesitated, smiled childishly. “I…might have been planning on doing something like this for a while.”

Damian stared at him in surprise, and then laughed. “Of _course_ you have.”

“You know the prison schematics?” Tim asked, looking over his own grapple gun.

“By heart.”

“Good.” Tim looked out over the city, shot his line. “Then you’re in the lead.”

Tim’s line went taut, and he jumped. Damian looked back at Jason one last time.

“Call when you can. Cassie and I will take care of things here.” Jason repeated quietly. “Tell Jon and Conner hello for me. And that I’m sorry.”

Damian nodded silently, and followed Tim out the window.


End file.
